


Need

by Badi_otaku



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badi_otaku/pseuds/Badi_otaku
Summary: You’re alone in your room at John’s ranch when you’re suddenly seized by pain. You don’t know why, or how, all you know is that you need your alpha.





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> SO! This is my very first fic for Far Cry 5, I’ve been playing the game a lot lately and I love it. It’s also my first time writing Jacob’s character and I enjoyed it so much, I love this man! Hope you’ll like it too!

You let out a deep sigh as you lay down on your soft bed. It’d been a long day helping John with paperwork and such. This wasn’t an easy task, especially since that Deputy guy started tearing everything apart. That man gave some hard time to everyone at Eden’s Gate, and it was his fault you were stuck in John’s ranch. Out of everyone, he’d decided to go for Jacob first. And it was decided, without you even being asked your opinion, that the mountains were too dangerous. Yeah, right…

You sighed again, in frustration this time, as you thought about Jacob, your mate, your alpha, your everything. And you were taken away from him. You saw the look of utter sadness and concern in his bright blue eyes before you left the mountains, it made your heart sink.

“Stay safe,” he said before kissing your forehead. But you knew that this meant so much more. This meant ‘please, stay out of danger, I won’t lose you, I can’t, I’m sorry, I love you.’

You smiled as you thought about that. And your heart started beating faster as you kept picturing his face, looking at you just like he usually did, his eyes filled with love and hunger. It had been over a month now and you didn’t see him once. You talked to him on the phone sometimes, but your conversations were never long. You were worried for him as you knew he had a lot of work to do and you were practically sure he didn’t get much sleep.

Your thoughts drifted further as you remembered holding him at night, when you were all alone in your dark room and you suddenly felt empty. You needed his touch, you needed his warmth desperately. You started shivering slightly and wrapped your arms around yourself, turning around to lie on your side.

But you weren’t cold, you realized. You were actually hot, too hot for comfort. It wasn’t normal. You frowned, trying to sit up on the bed when an agonizing pain shot through your stomach. You gasped loudly at the violence of the shock. You tried to understand what was happening and before long, the pain settled in between your legs and your eyes widened with surprise, and fear.

It felt just like a heat, only ten times worse. And the most unsettling thing was that you were sure you had taken your suppressants this month, you didn’t miss _one_ day. So why? Why now? Why was it this bad? What the hell was happening to you!?

You let out a cry of pain, followed by what sounded like a grunt, or a moan as a shot of hot pain ran down your spine, making you arch your back. You didn’t know what the fuck was wrong with you, but this was bad, and this time you wouldn’t get away with just touching yourself. A terrifying feeling started rising up inside your chest and you suddenly felt as if a grim danger was looming over you. You needed your alpha. _Now_.

You struggled to get up and after a few seconds you managed to reach the door, your body trembling, skin sweaty and muscles weak. You started panting as you made you way down the wooden stairs, pain beating down on you as your vision blurred slightly.

Finally you made it downstairs, spotting the two guards outside John’s office, you tried to call them but failed miserably as your voice got stuck inside your throat. You moved closer to them, holding yourself up on the wall. They finally noticed you and both looked at you with confused eyes.

“I need you to take me to Jacob,” you said to them, the words finally able to leave your mouth.

“Sorry, we can’t, it’s too dangerous,” one of them answered and you greeted your teeth. Those idiots apparently couldn’t guess that you were practically _dying_! You tried and insisted. “John’s orders,” the guys retorted. You grunted. _Fucking Betas, they don’t have any idea!_

There weren’t many Omegas or Alphas around here, you’d found out, and they were quite frowned upon. Jacob and you were two of the few and it seemed like no one around here knew a damn thing about the non-Betas, the others. They apparently didn’t know what a heat was and they surely couldn’t _scent_ an Omega in heat.

“Damnit!” you cried, another surge of pain shooting through your stomach.

“What’s going on?” You took in a deep, hopeful breath as you heard John’s voice as he exited his office, immediately rushing towards you and putting your arm over his shoulders to support you.

“I need you to take me to Jacob,” you said, looking at him in the eyes. Much to your dismay, he started shaking his head, although you knew he was perfectly aware of what was happening. He was a Beta, but he knew.

“I can’t do that, (Y/N), sorry…” he said with an apologetic voice. “Did you try and take your pills?” he then asked, you closed your eyes and sighed, gritting your teeth and squeezing your eyes again at the pain.

“It’s not- it’s not a nor-normal heat, please, I need-“ you tried to explain as John cut you off.

“It’s too d-” You cut him off before he could finish his sentence. You swore if you heard that sentence again you would murder every- _fucking_ -one of them! You used the last remaining of your energy to grab John by the collar of his perfectly tailored blue velvet shirt.

“I don’t give a shit about danger, take me to Jacob now, you son of a bitch!” you yelled in his face, right before falling against him from exhaustion, practically passing out. You needed your alpha now. You needed him to stop that pain. But most of all, you needed him to hold you close, you needed his scent. “I’m so scared…” you admitted to John as you started crying.

It was only then that he realized the gravity of the situation. Without wasting anymore time, he lifted you up to carry you, grabbing the keys of his truck and yelling orders to his men. The next minutes were a near blur.

John settled you on the passenger seat. “Here, you okay?” he asked, resting a hand on your shoulder. You could feel the sheer panic in his voice.

“Hurry, John…” you mumbled, pain seizing you again, making you go silent.

“Yeah –yeah, okay…” John finally started the truck and sped through the valley and into the mountains, trying to call Jacob again and again, but he wouldn’t pick up. “Fuck!” John yelled, throwing his cellphone on the back seat and gripping the steering wheel.

It was a long trip to Jacob’s compound but when you finally made it, John quickly pulled up to the entrance. He got you out of the truck, carrying you towards the gate as Jacob passed through it, striding towards John, shooting him an angry and confused look.

“Why did you bring her here?! Have you gone mad!? That motherf-” he started shouting, his voice echoing in the yard as you turned your head to look at him, holding out your hand and calling his name weakly.

Jacob immediately stopped shouting as your scent invaded his nostrils, making his cock twitch in his pants. How the _fuck_ did he not smell you?! And he started running towards you and John, suddenly understanding everything. Anxiety made its way into his chest as he watched you struggle against your heat, trembling, shaking in his brother’s arms; desperate for him, his scent and his knot…

Jacob was only a few feet away from you when he pulled his shirt open violently, displaying his hairy chest and releasing a load of his scent into the air. Sometime then, he thought he’d seen John rolling his eyes, but he didn’t care as he took you into his arms, reflexively pushing his brother away from you.

You immediately clung to his neck, pressing your face to his chest and taking a deep, soothing breath of his scent as he walked back into the compound as fast as he could without hurting you. The walk to your shared bedroom was agonizing, you kept whining and squirming in his arms. This time his scent wasn’t helping soothing you and he kept grunting as his pants tightened and tightened, the fabric rubbing against his already hard cock.

You were dripping wet when he undressed you and he struggled to take his clothes off without jumping on you and fucking you raw right then and there. Your smell, even stronger now that you were naked, caused an agonizing pain to settle in his groin as his knot already started to swell up as you kept moaning and writhing.

“Jac- Jake!” you moaned, desperately calling for him. “Alpha… need you…” you whined as he got onto the bed, taking his rightful place between your legs, taking you into his arms, squeezing you tight when you buried your face in the crook of his neck, trying to take as much of his scent into your lungs as you possibly could.

“I’m here, (Y/N)… Omega, I’ll take care of you…” he murmured into your hair as he started stroking it gently, slowly pushing his cock inside of you.

You both cried out from both pain and relief when he buried himself to the hilt inside you. You were so wet and sensitive, you were already overwhelmed with sensations, white-hot pleasure flowing through your veins, waking every little nerve inside your body, making your muscles tighten around him.

“I won’t last long if you keep that up, kitten…” Jacob said with a slight laugh as you moaned in response. “You want me to fill you up, right?” You moaned louder at his question and a sly smile curled his lips. He took one of your thighs in his hand, squeezing the flesh with all his might to bend your leg, bringing it closer to your chest so he could have a better angle.

The change of position seemed to make his movements ten times deeper, if it was even possible, and you found yourself panting and gasping with each of his thrusts. Your chest moved up and down frantically as you neared the edge. His dog tags were dragged up and down between your breasts with every slam of his hips and you found the cold metal soothing as it stroke your hot skin.

“I’m gonna fill you up to the brim with my cum…” Jacob grunted above up before he leaned in to kiss you on the lips. You kissed him back, resting a hand on the back of his head, gently stroking his smooth skin and short hair. “I’m gonna -pump you -full of my -pups, right?” he said again between powerful thrusts, earning another high pitched moan from you. “Yeah, you’d like that…”

“Jacob!” you cried out in response as he pushed you right to the edge. And as you were right on the brink, he could _feel_ it, he could _smell_ it, he pushed you over with a deep, violent thrust of his hips, skin slapping against skin. You nearly screamed as your orgasm took hold of your entire body, making you see stars as you contracted around him.

This made him laugh and pick up his pace as you were milking his cock. His knot swelled inside you, making it practically impossible for him to move and when he couldn’t move anymore, he let himself trip over the edge, spilling his hot seed inside you with a deep, hoarse grunt.

He pulled you close to him then, turning the both of you around so he could lay on his back with you on him, still buried deep inside you. You started humming softly at the feeling of him against you, and inside you, his muscles relaxing one by one as he looked at you with sleepy eyes.

You stroked his chest hairs gently, still humming quietly, enjoying the pure bliss that washed over you. “I love you…” you mumbled after a little while. You feared Jacob had already fallen into a deep slumber as you saw the peaceful look on his face, eyelids closed, mouth slightly ajar. “I don’t want to go back…” you said, thinking about earlier, when you were alone in your huge bed in John’s ranch.

You closed your eyes again, resting your cheek against Jacob’s chest as your breathing finally slowed down. You let sleep overtake you little by little, eyelids heavier and heavier, ears picking up the last sound that you heard, that you felt vibrating inside your chest.

“You won’t.”


End file.
